The Inevitable
by mikiandkat98
Summary: What happens if Rose turns Strigoi and its up to Dimitri to find her so he can save her! Dimitri's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose and I are walking through the woods from _the cabin _hand in hand big smiles that cover from ear to ear. The picture is perfect and I wish it would stay that way but nothing ever does. Suddenly I see rose stop staring in disbelief "What's wrong" I said watching her

"Do you see him" she whispered

I followed her gaze "who"

"Mason"

"Rose… we should go back…" I said carefully. I still wasn't sure with Rose seeing ghosts.

"What… What is it?" she said staring at nothing I was beginning to worry

Frustration began to hit her face "Tell Me!" she said angrily

She squinted whispering "They're… Coming?"

By then I had already seen them Strigoi on campus Rose was trying to tell me but I already had my stake ready and I had an extra I threw it to Rose she instantly knew what to do she was in battle mode. Griping my stake hard I ran at the first Strigoi dodging his attack then piercing her heart then turning to the next. He looked older and he was more challenging it was like he knew every move before I did it I swinged left dodged right dodged nothing was working until my sweet Roza helped me she ran her stake down his arm making him cry out giving me the perfect opportunity to pierce his heart and down he went. "I love you, Roza" I thought should tell her just in case anything were to happen but i must admit Rose was a bad ass!

"I love you, too" she said smiling then out of nowhere a Strigoi pack came running. There was to many I did what I could I staked a few but rose was struggling they were so much bigger than her. Then suddenly one attacked her from behind bringing her down I couldn't reach her my one and only love and I couldn't help her before I knew it she was being dragged away. "No… Roza" but it was too late I couldn't see her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran straight to Alberta "Alberta… they took her… they took Rose" I said out of breath

"Whoa what do you mean they took her? Who?" she said confused

"The Strigoi they were on campus they came we fought them off the best we could then one attacked Rose from behind then they dragged her away we have to find her before it is too late"

"Dmitri I would if I could but we don't do rescue missions and besides where would we search?" she calmly stated she was frying my patience

"Alberta, Please I love her" said trying to get her to listen

"What? Never mind I will ring the alchemist maybe they can get a trace"

As I waited for Alberta to finish with the alchemist I think of all the things I could have said to Rose but didn't I wish now that I did. I wish I told her that she was the only person who has my heart that I would love her always and I wish I had a chance to tell her how amazing the night in _the cabin _was! Now I know what Rhonda meant when she said 'You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can.' Rose had been what I valued most and now she is gone so now I have to find her and save her.

When the alchemist arrived she looked terrified Alberta took her into her office to explain the situation at hand. When she came out she looked relaxed but still scared. I instantly walked up to Alberta "are we going to go find Rose?" I asked calmly

"Yes, The alchemist said they know where they went east near the mountains and I know for a fact that there are caves their"

"When do we leave?" I asked

"Sunset" she said not meeting my eyes

I raced out to get ready when Lissa found me looking confused "do you know where Rose is? I can't find her"

I didn't know what to say so I said the truth "Rose was taken by the Strigoi. They attacked campus a few hours ago as you may know"

"WHAT? She's missing how?"

"She was with me on the east side of campus and one attacked her from behind"

"They're going to go find her right?"

"Yes we go at sunset will get her back, I promise"

"You need to find her Guardian Belikov she is the only family I have left. I can't lose her. I love her"

"I know I love her too we will find her" she looked like I just slapped her across the face

"Wait you love her were you guys like… together?"

"Yes you could say that but that's not what's important now what's important is that we find her before it is too late" with that note I walked away trying to prepare for what might happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset was near and all I could think about was Rose, I hoped for the best, but I was expecting the worst, to find Rose dead… or a strigoi. I realized I had to forget the possibilities and focus on the mission. I changed into the most appropriate clothes for hiking I could find. I stopped in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection

"No matter what happens, I will still love you Roza" I spoke the words, hoping that she heard me but knowing that she hadn't. I left the room feeling lost and alone, I had to find her, alive.

"Are we all ready to go" Alberta asked. Everyone muttered yes.

"Let's go" Alberta said gesturing for us to follow her. The hike up the mountain took for what seemed like forever, although the hike was an easy one. This let my mind wonder, _how will I cope if she's dead, what if she's a strigoi how can I live with that… _**STOP!** I mentally yelled at myself for thinking such awful things, now was no time to break down with the thoughts of what could be. I shut off all thoughts till we reached the edge of the mountain.

"Be careful everyone, it is quite steep the rest of the way" Alberta yelled over the sound of the wind. We all continued up the mountain until a small cave came into view. We all stopped at the site of it, dreading what we would find inside.

"Now as you can all see that is the cave we are looking for, be warned there may be strigoi inside, we must do our best to rescue who has been taken from us, whether she is alive or dead. Get in, find her then get out, is that clear?" Alberta spoke the question to us all but was directly looking at me. She knew if I saw the strigoi who took Rose, I would kill him, which would put us all in danger of dying or being turned.

"Understood" I said, although I hated the thought of letting the horrid _thing_ get away with taking my Roza. We continued on towards the cave with caution, everyone was observing the mountains around them for movement. We were walking up a steep section when –

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed out in pain. We turned to see a young guardian tripping over her feet and tumble down the mountain. A fellow guardian slip down part of the mountain to catch her before she got herself skewered on the point of a below mountain. As we saw her get to her feet we realised she was okay and that we could go on. Little did we know that this was only the beginning of our problems.

We got about 10 meters further when I noticed sharp movement in the corner of my eye. I swiftly turned to see… nothing. Nothing was there; it must be all in my head I thought, until I saw it again. A swift movement coming in our direction, then disappearing when given a second look. I thought I was going crazy until I saw it once more, this time someone else pointed it out.  
"There is something heading in our direction Alberta!" yelled the young guardian who had fallen moments before.

"Where?" Alberta questioned.

"It was over there but, it disappeared" she answered

"I think you are just seeing-"

"I saw it too, three times" I cut Alberta off as she was dismissing what was seen.

"Everyone stay alert, I think someone must have seen, or heard us" said Alberta giving the young girl a sharp look. At that moment the sharp movement came again but this time it didn't disappear.

"STRIGOI!" yelled one of the male guardians. I had already seen them and switched to attack mode. I quickly scanned the group of strigoi. I didn't see rose. The strigoi began to attack, as they did so did we. The young girl was attacked by the biggest strigoi of the group; she went down, hard smashing her head against the side of the mountain, killing her. I then focused on the strigoi who killed her; in one swift motion I knocked him to the ground, then thrusting a stake straight through his heart. Many strigoi were taken out before they began to retreat. All the remaining strigoi ran up to the cave, all except one. In the corner of my eye I saw a male guardian going in to attack the lone strigoi; I ran in front of his path and kicked him to the ground. I turned around to see her, my one and only, true love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I suddenly forgot everything. I forgot how to walk, how to talk and more importantly how to breath all I could see was everyone hurrying around me I don't know how long I was kneeling on the ground but then suddenly someone kicked me from behind hard I feel face first. I stumbled to get up to suddenly see the love how my life standing in front of me with a sadistic smile it was frightening everything I loved was gone her hair was dead weight her beautiful brown eyes were red and her lovely tanned body was chalk white then she spoke… "Why so glum, Comrade" her voice wasn't the same it was cold and emotionless . "Roza, what did they do to you"

"Oh poor comrade, they awoke me to my full potential" she said wickedly

"You wouldn't be saying that if the situation was reversed" I was crushed that she thought this was what she wanted

"Oh yes I would" she started walking towards me I got in fighting stance "no need to fight comrade join me we could be unstoppable being awoken gives you power and strength when you enter the room everybody turns their head in fear it gives of so much power" her smile wickedly grew

"oh my love I would never be able to join you I don't need power or strength I need love. I need you" I said as my heart broke

"Suite yourself" her smile became scary the next thing I knew I was screaming she kicked me so hard in my ribs that it was hard to breath "Dimitri I will keeping hurting you and if you run I will find you and after that you will join me one way or another" she started punching me everywhere my head, my thigh, my stomach until black spots started dancing on my vision I saw someone run over to me before I blacked out and my last thought was _I need to save her_ and I will.

I woke excepting to see me surrounded by Strigoi and to see myself as one. But when I opened my eyes I saw a hospital room with me in the bed I had no idea how I got there all I knew was it must have been a miracle "ah your awake finally" **Dr** Olendzki poked her head in confused I looked down to see me covered in bandages and my left arm in a cast "you took I rather nasty beating" she said looking saddened then looked at the chart.

Then a memory flashed in my mind "roza…" I whispered she looked up from the chart then spoke again "you have so visitors would you like to see them?" I nodded which hurt before she left I called to her.

"Dr. How long was I unconscious?" i said

"5 days" she turned and left 5 days how was out for 5 days my thoughts were cut short when someone said my name.

"Dimka" I looked up to see someone I never expected to see,

"Tasha" I muttered then lowered my head again in regret if I had of gone to protect her I would have fallen in love with rose then I wouldn't be sitting her in gulfed with regret.

"How you doing" she said looking saddened

"I've been better" I reported

"How did you get taken down so badly I have known you my whole life you have never hesitated" she was right it was always my first lesson and I did and look at what happened

"Rose…" I saddened at the thought of her

"What has rose got to do with this?" she seemed a little jealous and for good reason

"It was rose who attacked me she was turned Strigoi and I love her so I hesitated and she told me to join her I said no so she attacked this is all my fault" I accounted

"what do you mean you love her she was your student you can't have a relationship with her?" She reported to me like I was a child

I glared at her for a few seconds before saying "can't you see I am hurting her don't you dare and try to tell me what I can or not feel or do" I screamed and by the looks of her face I would say she was scared.

"Dimka I am so sorry I will help you to get over her she is gone lost and she not coming back" whilst saying this in a kind voice she walked closer to me and rested her hand on my cheek but I slapped it down before it got that far

"She is not gone yet and even she was I would never let you comfort me so turned around and get out of my room!" I said coldly she looked angry as she turned and walked out as soon as she was gone I started reliving every single moment I spent with her I finally came to the conclusion that I have to save her just like she said she would of wanted if she was turned. Then I realized this would have been her 18th birthday _happy birthday roza_ I thought before going into a deep sleep.

I wake to someone shaking me then something wet hits my hand confused I look up to see Lissa crying oh Lissa she lost rose as well this must be hard for her to handle. "Lissa I am so sorry I tried but she was already gone before I do anything" I stated I then realized tears were coming down from my eyes

"Dimitri it wasn't your fault it was the Strigoi is fault but we have to save her" she said strongly

"Yeah that's what I thought she said she would rather die than become Strigoi so I am going to do what she wished" I said trying to make it sound strong

"No Dimitri you don't understand" she said looking amused "I went to the library looking for some answers and I found something to suggest that you can restore a Strigoi to its normal self" she said happily

"Wait you mean rose can be rose again" this was the best new ever I would get the woman of my dreams back I don't care how but I will!

"Yes but there's a catch" she said looking worried I immediately got confused "in order to save her you need a spirit infused stake and a spirit user to put the stake in the Strigoi's heart"

Taken back a bit I was too shock to answer then I found my voice "I can't allow you to do that you are the last Dragomir I am not going to let you get slaughtered before my eyes!" I yelled angry

"Dimitri she is my sister I will do this with or without you" she was taking a stand I was proud and I am sure rose will be too "now I either heal you and we can leave Friday or you can stay in this bed and wonder _what if… _for the rest of your life" she said eyes widened

"We will leave Friday and we will need Christian he holds great power" I said staring out the window

"that's settled" she put her hands on my abbs and I felt all my bones snap into place and all the cuts close and up and the bruises fade "right now I must go make the preparations for our departure" and with the note she was out the door with her head held high. The next thing I knew I was being surrounded by sleep and I deeply drifted off to my peaceful dreams or so I thought.


End file.
